


Tough Love

by amcsummersgoddess



Series: Tumblr Requests-Halex [1]
Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Halex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Playing Hard to Get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: The five times Alex didn’t mean to play hard to get and the one time he does.





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr: 
> 
> How about a 5+1 fic: 5 times Alex didn't mean to play hard to get with Hank but he did, and 1 time Alex did mean to but he failed?
> 
>  
> 
> See more trash @acherik!

**1.Alex unintentionally flirts**

“Alex,” Hank snaps to get his attention. “Are you listening?”

Alex blinks at the question before realizing he zoned out, got lost in Hank’s eyes. “Not at all,” he replies flatly. “Your eyes are distracting me.”

A small blush creeps onto Hank’s face. “How so?”

“They’re like an ocean. They’re pretty and I get lost in them,” he says, not even realizing it.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it distracts from the rest of you,” he receives a look from Hank. “What?” Hank shakes his head and continues working and Alex takes that as his cue to leave.

**2\. Alex asks about him**

Alex watches Hank out of the corner of his eye at dinner the following evening. He looks withdrawn, looking down at his lap. Alex hits Sean lightly on the arm to get his attention. “What’s wrong with him?” He whispers, nodding towards Hank.

“Don’t know,” he replies. “Why don’t you ask him? You two are dating, right?” Alex slaps him on the arm. “Ow! Dude, what was that for?”

“We’re not dating!” He hisses and glances over to see Hank is looking up, but not at them.

“You might as well be,” Sean grumbles as he rubs his arm.

**3.Avoidance**

Alex didn’t go down to the lab the next day. He decides Hank probably wants to be alone from the way he was acting.

He stays in his room the whole day, only going downstairs for meals. Even then, he didn’t look in Hank’s direction.

**4\. Alex gets asked out**

Hank started to open up more, getting over whatever he seemed upset about, but he still seemed very nervous to Alex.

“You alright?” He asks him and Hank finally looks up at him.

“I’m just thinking,” he mumbles and continues fumbling with the slide under the microscope.

Alex leans closer. “Care to share?”

“Do you want to go out?” Hank blurts out and starts blushing profusely.

Alex feels his insides melt. “Like on a date?” Hank sucks in a breath and nods. “I don’t put out that easy, Bozo,” he smirks and hits him lightly on the arm before leaving the lab.

**5.Cuddle and go**

Alex just happened to be downstairs when Hank was watching a movie. Alex decided to join him since he really didn’t have much to do. He flops down on the couch next to Hank and sits pretty close to him.

It was about an hour into the movie when Hank wraps his arm around him and Alex bolts off of the couch. “Nature is calling!” He practically runs out of the living room and into the nearest bathroom.

-  
**1.Alex actually plays hard to get**

Alex kept a close eye on Hank the next morning. During breakfast, Alex gave Raven all the attention and compliments when he knew Hank was listening and watching.

Raven knew Alex was up to something, but she couldn’t care less. Hank however, was fuming. He loudly pushes his plate forward and excuses himself from the table before disappearing into the hall.

Alex triumphantly follows him down to the lab. “You know-“

“Are you having fun?” Hank interjects, anger present in his voice. “Do you have some sort of joy playing with other people’s feeling?” Hank doesn’t give Alex a chance to respond before speaking again. “Well congratulations, Alex. You’ve managed to do exactly that. Happy?” He rolls his eyes at Alex’s confused expression.

“What?”

“Forget it. Just leave me alone, Alex,” he grumbles, turning away to make his back face him.

“Hank-“

Hank whips around and glares at him. “What? What do you want from me, Alex? I put my heart on the line for you and all I get in return is just you messing with me,” he eyes start to shine with tears. “I’m done.”

“I’m not messing with you,” he merely whispers. “Hank-“

“I don’t want to hear it, Alex,” he snaps. “Just go.”

Alex crosses his arms over his chest and stands his ground. “I’m not leaving until you-“

“For god sakes, do I have to spell it out for you?” Hank exclaims. “I like you, okay? Hell, I’m probably in love with you. Now will you just leave?”

“I love you too,” Alex gives him a small smile.

“Shut up,” Hank grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him into a loving kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
